Meddling Kids: Cavey Jr Goes to School
by Ellis97
Summary: This is going to be both the Scooby-Doo and Captain Caveman story, because I want it to be. In this story, Junior starts his first day of 21st century preschool, and while in the hospital getting her cast off, Brenda receives some big news from Otto. Plus, Shaggy and Scooby have entered a music competition, but they don't seem to be much of a match for the other bands.
1. Junior's New School

**Author's Note:**

 **Now this is both the Scooby-Doo and Captain Caveman story, since they both live in the same town. Expect more of these in the future. So without further ado, we present to you, the new story!**

* * *

In a typical late-August afternoon, Shaggy and Scooby were alone at home with the former practicing the guitar for an upcoming rock music competition finals.

"Like, I never thought that I'd make it this far into the competition, Scoob." Shaggy remarked as he practiced.

"Rye didn't think you could play a single note." Scooby remarked.

"Yeah, I've never even had a single lesson!" Shaggy chuckled.

Shaggy then shrugged before he added, "I guess I somehow managed to pick up the beat after stop taking guitar lessons last fall. Oh well."

He then carried on with his practice while Scooby left him alone in his room, not wanting to disturb Shaggy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne, Brenda, Dee Dee and Taffy were hanging out at the mall as usual.

"I can't believe Shaggy managed to make it to the rock music competition finals." Taffy remarked.

"I can't believe he made into the competition at all." Dee Dee rolled his eyes. "That guy can't even boil water!"

The girls started laughing at Dee Dee's snark.

"Sometimes, you just have to expect the unexpected when it comes to Shaggy." Daphne said as they calmed down.

"And Scooby..." Dee Dee added. "And especially Cavey and his son, Junior."

"Speaking of Cavey and his son, Junior is starting preschool tomorrow, which is the same day I'm getting my cast off." said Brenda.

"Ah, that's good to hear." Daphne smiled. "I suppose it must be a relief to get that cast off and be out of those crutches."

"Indeed it is, Daphne." Brenda nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll finally be able to walk right again." said Brenda. "The doctor said I can keep the cast and crutches, too."

"Good to hear." Dee Dee said.

"So Brenda, I heard that some old friends of yours visited this weekend." said Daphne.

"Oh, yes." Brenda nodded. "They're my old friends from Central City."

"They wanted to keep Brenda all for themselves, but I knew better than to let them corrupt her!" Dee Dee boasted. "She's part of our crew now!"

"Oh, please." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have to go home now, guys." said Taffy. "I have to get up early to take Junior to school tomorrow."

"Awww..." Dee-Dee laughed. "Widdle Cavey Wavey Jr wants his mommy to take him to school. Isn't that just adorable?"

"Tell me about it." Taffy deadpanned.

All the girls except for Taffy started laughing.

* * *

The very next morning, it was time for another week of school. This would also be the first day of modern preschool for Junior.

Taffy went upstairs to the guest bedroom, where Cavey and Junior were sleeping.

Cavey was dreaming about him and Taffy on a small island, and Junior was dreaming about saving a whole city from a runaway brontosaurus train.

"Better wake Junior up..." thought Taffy.

Taffy then started stroking Junior's fur so gently.

"Junior...Junior..." she whispered. "Time to get up honey...baby..."

Junior groaned as he turned.

"This should work on Junior..." Taffy said in her thoughts.

She bent down and started giving Junior lots and lots of kisses all over his face to wake him up.

Eventually, Junior opened his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning, Junior." Taffy said.

"Good morning mommy..." said Junior.

"Time for preschool." Taffy smiled.

"I don't want to go to school, mama!" Junior exclaimed. "I wanna stay home and play with you!"

"Sorry, Junior." Taffy said. "But you have to go."

"But what if nobody likes me?" asked Junior.

"I'm sure you can fit in well, Junior." Taffy smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure."

"But I wanna stay here with you and daddy, momma!" said Junior.

"Sorry honey, but I have to go to school, too." Taffy said "And going to school is important, because it makes you smart."

"Oh...what is 'smart'?" Junior asked.

Taffy sighed. "Just come downstairs and be ready..."

Junior nodded as Taffy made her way out of the room. He was very nervous: he had never been to school in a million years, but he knew he had to go if he were to thrive in the 21st century.

Several minutes later, Junior came downstairs to the front door, where Taffy was waiting for him.

"Momma I'm ready." he said.

"Super terrific!" said Taffy. "Now come on, let's walk you to school!"

Junior nodded as he followed Taffy out of the door.

Taffy grabbed Junior's tiny, four-fingered hand and walked him to his new school, where there were various parents dropping their kids off. Conveniently, Junior's school was right next door to Taffy's.

"Okay Junior, have fun at your school." said Taffy. "I have to go to my school now, okay?"

"Okay momma, I'll go." said Junior.

"And don't bring your club to school!" Taffy said as she took Junior's club out of his hand "I don't want you to get in trouble!"

"Why's that?" Junior asked.

"Because you could hurt somebody," Taffy waved her finger at him. "And no flying either!"

"Okay." Junior pouted.

"Good." Taffy smiled. "Now go inside. Mommy has to go to her school now."

"Yes momma." Junior nodded.

"Now kiss mommy goodbye." Taffy said as she got down on her knees, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips.

Junior nodded before standing on his tiptoes to give Taffy a kiss on the lips.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you after school!" Taffy said as she waved goodbye to Junior and walked next door to her school.

"Bye momma." Junior nodded as he made his way to the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brenda's parents were driving her to the hospital to get her cast off.

"It's great to see that you're going to get your cast off, dear." Her father said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Brenda nodded. "I'll finally be able to walk properly again."

"Especially since Becca is coming home to visit from boarding school next weekend." Mel added.

"Oh yes, that." Brenda nodded. "I wonder how is she doing?"

"Maybe when we get to the hospital, you can call her while you are waiting for your cast to come off?" suggested Mel.

"Maybe." Brenda nodded.

The Chance family soon arrived at the hospital. They walked to the receptionist's desk to check Brenda in for her appointment.

"Hello, I'm Mel Chance, and this is my wife, Laurel, we're here to have our daughter's cast to get removed today." said Mel.

"Oh yeah, 'Chance', you're wanted in room 704." The receptionists yawned.

Mel turned to Brenda and nodded. "Let's go."

The Chances headed upstairs to the room, where the nurse was waiting for them.

"Hi Brenda, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked in greeting as they entered the room.

"I'm doing good, Ms. Conroy." Brenda smiled. "And you?"

"I'm good." Ms. Conroy smiled back. "Ready to get your cast off?"

"I sure am." Brenda nodded.

"Good," Ms. Conroy nodded. "Now just stay here and rest. We'll be ready to remove your cast in a couple of hours."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Junior has started school, and Brenda is about to get her cast off. I wonder how this will turn out for them. Stay tuned!**


	2. Preschool Begins

Meanwhile, Junior walked into his new preschool class, where a bunch of other kids were sitting down on a rug, listening to something that the teacher was saying.

He seemed unsure on whether to enter the classroom, as all the kids looked normal enough.

"Gee, many of these other kids sure don't look like the kids back home..." he thought. "Maybe they act differently too..."

He shrugged, walked into the classroom, and the other kids turned around and looked at him.

"You look funny." said a little girl.

"I know I do." Junior sighed.

"Oh, hello..." said the teacher. "Are you supposed be in this class?"

"Yes, I am." Junior said.

"And your name?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

Junior gulped. "My uh, name is Captain Caveman, Jr."

"Ah, interesting name." The teacher said. "I assume that this Captain Caveman is your father, eh?"

"Yes, yes, he is." Junior nodded.

"I see." The teacher nodded thoughtfully. "In any way, welcome to the class."

Junior nodded and sat down on the rug wirh the class. A lot of the kids were staring at him, and a few were whispering.

"I've never seen a kid grow a beard at this age..." one of the kids whispered.

"Maybe he's a monster..." another kid whispered.

"Maybe...he's going to eat us..." A third kid nodded with a fourth swallowing.

"Okay kids, welcome to preschool..." said the teacher. "My name is Ms. Periwinkle, and I would really like to say 'hello' to all the friendly faces joining my class this year."

"Hello, Ms. Periwinkle." the kids all said.

"Very good." Ms. Periwinkle smiled. "Now, to start off the school year, we are going to color some pictures. I want you each to draw a picture, and show it to the class when you're done, so we can hang it on the wall."

The kids then went to their tables and started to draw on pieces of paper with crayons.

* * *

At that same time, Shaggy and Scooby were preparing to leave for the rock music competition.

"Okay Scoob, ready to go?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"You bet I am!" Scooby exclaimed. "But did you remember to pack our snacks for the road?"

"Oh crap, I almost forgot!" Shaggy slapped his forehead. "Thanks for the reminder, buddy!"

Shaggy quickly ran to the pantry and came back with enough snacks to feed two armies.

"Okay Scoob, let's go!" he said.

The duo then headed out to the Mystery Machine, where the others were waiting.

"Bout time you two arrived." said Velma. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"Yeah, I saved you a seat, Shaggy!" Madelyn added as he winked at Shaggy.

After closing the door, the gang was on their way as they took off.

"Congratulations for making it to the music contest, Shaggy." said Fred.

"Thanks Fred, I've never even had a single lesson." Shaggy chuckled.

"Oh Shaggy, I always knew you were so talented, I just knew you were!" Madelyn said as she hugged Shaggy. "I'm just so proud of you!"

"Anyways, so what time does the competition start, Shag?" Daphne asked.

"Tonight at five!" said Shaggy. "Just about enough time for me and Scoob to chow down all this food we packed!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Velma surmised.

"Yeah!" Scooby slurped his tongue. "Ree hee hee hee hee!"

"Shaggy may have made it to the contest, but there's no way he will ever top the Hex Girls!" Velma folded her arms.

"Who?" Shaggy and Scooby raised their eyebrows.

"The Hex Girls!" Velma repeated. "Don't you guys know them?"

"Never heard of them." Daphne said.

"They are only the greatest eco-goth rock band in the whole world!" Velma scoffed. "I'll bet you've heard of their songs such as; Witch's Ghost? I'm a Hex Girl? Petrified Bride?"

Madelyn added "And that new hit single that's rocketing up the charts..."

Velma and Madelyn started to sing. "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air! We may look bad, but we don't care! We ride the wind, we feel the fire! To love the Earth, it's our one desire! To love the Earth, it's our one desire!"

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Daphne all shared a look as the Dinkley sisters sang.

"Wow, you girls sure can sing." said Marcie.

"It's important to know the lyrics of the songs of your favorite band." Velma said.

"Especially if they're that good." Madelyn added.

"Yeah, they are so awesome..." Velma sighed dreamily.

"You and Madelyn sure would make a great sibling singing duo, Velma." said Marcie.

"Just like Bebe and Cece Winans!" Fred exclaimed.

Shaggy, Scooby and the girls all simply stared at him blankly at the remark.

"Who are they, Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Never mind." Fred waved his hand. "So Shaggy, are you nervous about this contest that you're going to compete in in front of us and your whole family?"

"I am nervous, but my family aren't going to be there, as Maggie is two days away from finishing summer camp in Oregon, Pops is away at a conference in Europe and Mom is unfortunately busy at her new work." Shaggy said.

"Jeepers, that's really sad." said Daphne.

"Awww..." Madelyn said as she made doe-eyes. "I'm sorry Shaggy. Let me ease the pain..."

Madelyn wrapped her arms around Shaggy and tried to kiss him.

"Like, no need Madelyn..." Shaggy quickly tried to push her away.

"Anyways, do you know who you're competing against, Shag?" Fred asked.

"No idea!" Shaggy grunted as he kept trying to get Madelyn off of him. "But I'm sure it's not a big deal. I mean, who could I possibly be up against?"

"I suppose we'll find out when we get there." Daphne said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Brenda was all alone in her room, waiting for the doctors to come back.

She sighed. "Maybe I'll call Otto and see what he's up to..."

She then pulled out her smartphone and dialed Otto's number. She turned the phone to "SPEAKER", and waited for Otto to answer.

"Hello?" he said on the other line.

"Hey sweetie!" Brenda spoke into the phone.

"Ah, hi dear." Otto said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good." said Brenda. "I'm getting my cast off today. How's it been in Pastavazoolastan? What with the bombing, and all..."

"It's coming along, but slowly." Otto sighed.

"That's great." said Brenda. "So, what has been happening? Is there something I should know, since I'm your future bride and all?"

"Just to give you a heads up, and I don't mean to scare you, dear." Otto said. "But...now how to put this..."

"What is it?" Brenda asked.

Otto gulped. "It would seem that apparently, we're not going to inherit the throne anytime soon...in fact...I think my family and I will have to vacate the throne..."

"What?! What're you talking about?" Brenda asked, shocked.

"There's talk about finding an heir to the throne who has vanished." Otto explained. "That heir is the son of our previous king, of whom my father is a younger brother of, and he vanished before my father inherited the throne."

"Golly, what are you guys gonna do now?" asked Brenda.

"We're beginning the process of searching the missing heir." Otto said.

"But how's are you gonna find him?" asked Brenda. "I mean, there's probably millions of people on this planet who could be him."

"I know." Otto nodded.

"I guess that means we won't be visiting anytime soon, huh?" asked Brenda.

"Nope." Otto shook his head.

Brenda nodded thoughtfully "I understand."

"Well, I had better go now." said Otto. "But don't worry! I'll call later, okay?"

"Okay." Brenda nodded. "Bye Otto, I love you! Mwah!"

After she hung up the phone, the doctor entered the room.

"Are you ready to get your cast off, Brenda?" The doctor asked.

Brenda gulped. "Yes, I believe I am."

"Good." The doctor smiled. "Just sit back and relax."

She then reached for her tools before adding, "Without further adieu, let's get started, shall we?"

"Okay..." Brenda sighed and nodded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Junior hasn't gotten off to a good start on his first day of school. After all, he's a furry little boy with black dots for eyes, four fingers, and three toes from prehistoric times. I wonder who Shaggy and Scooby are up against in the contest? Stay tuned!**


	3. Meet the Hex Girls

Soon, the Mystery Machine arrived at where the rock music competition is to be held.

"Here we are gang!" said Fred. "The competition!"

"Bout time, we've run out of food..." Shaggy said as he looked at the empty box of food he was eating out of.

"Yeah!" Scooby added as he licked the crumbs from his box.

"But anyways, I'm guessing that you guys have a room where you're going to do your practice and preparations for the competition, huh?" Velma asked.

"Probably," Shaggy shrugged. "I really wish I knew who we were up against."

"Good question indeed, Shag." Fred said as they all got off the Mystery Machine. "I'm sure we'll soon find out when we check into our rooms."

Our heroes walked into the hotel to check into their rooms.

"Wow, this is a pretty nice hotel, eh Daphne?" Fred looked around.

"I've seen better." Daphne shrugged. "Seriously. I've seen a whole lot of fancy schmancy hotels in my life."

"I'm sure you do." Fred said.

The gang walked to the front desk to get their room keys, while Velma, Marcie, and Madelyn stayed behind on the couches. Marcie and Velma were talking, while Madelyn looked around the hotel. Just then, she saw some people walking inside the hotel.

She then screamed, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Velma! Velma! Velma! I-i-i-it's...it's...it's..."

"Calm down, Madelyn, who's here?" Velma asked as she held her sisters shoulders.

Madelyn, who was going into hysterics, pointed weakly towards the direction she was looking at.

"T-t-them..." She said.

"Who's 'them'?" Daphne asked as Velma looked towards where Madelyn was pointing at.

Velma grinned widely. "I-i-it's the-the-the-the...HEX GIRLS!"

Both Velma and Madelyn hugged each other and screamed at the top of their voices from seeing their favorite rock stars right in this very hotel.

"Ho boy." Fred whispered to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Yeah, I don't understand women" said Shaggy. "They all smell funny, and they hate the Blue Falcon movies."

"So if it isn't edible or involves guys in tights fighting crime, you're not interested?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Exactamundo." Shaggy nodded.

"One day Shaggy, you will understand." Fred said as he put his hand on Shaggy's shoulder.

At that same time, Velma and Madelyn ran right up to the Hex Girls to greet them.

"THE HEX GIRLS!" The sisters squealed.

The eco-goths turned around and saw the sisters running towards them.

"Oh no, groupies..." Dusk sighed as she saw Madelyn and Velma.

"Relax, I think they're fans." Thorn said.

"Oh?" Dusk raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Then how do you explain that screaming?"

"It must've been their first time seeing us in person." Thorn shrugged.

The Dinkley sisters then came up right to the girls.

"Ms. Hex Girls..." Velma breathed heavily. "My name is Velma Dinkley and this is my biggest fan, Madelyn, and I'm your baby sister!"

"Huh?" the Hex Girls raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"W-w-what my sis is trying to say..." Madelyn said. "...is that I'm your biggest fan!"

"You and a kabillion others, missy." Dusk rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what can we do for you?" Thorn asked.

"Can we get a picture?" Velma asked quickly.

"What's your net worth?" Madelyn added.

"Is the rumors true that you girls actually are witches?" Velma asked again.

"Will you sign my face?" Madelyn grinned widely.

"May I kiss you?" Velma added.

"Are you looking for a fourth?" asked Madelyn.

"Or a fifth?" added Velma.

At the questions, the Hex Girls turned to each other.

"I guess so..." Thorn replied to the first question.

"Five grand..." Luna replied to the second question.

"No!" Dusk replied to third question.

"If you want us to..." Thorn replied to the fourth question.

"We'd rather you didn't, but I guess it would be okay if you did..." Luna replied to the fifth question.

"No and no!" Dusk replied to the last two questions.

During the whole time, the rest of the gang looked at each other as they watched the Dinkley sisters interacting with the Hex Girls.

"Gee, Velma and Madelyn sure are excited to see the Hex Girls." Marcie remarked.

"I wonder if they're that good like they said earlier..." Shaggy wondered.

"If they're really that good, then you've got some serious competition, Shag." Daphne said.

"After all, no amateur could top pros like them." Marcie smirked.

Shaggy and Scooby shared a look and swallowed.

"The only way you guys could win the conest is by forming a band to compete with the girls." Daphne added.

"But who could we possibly get at the last second?" asked Scooby.

"Well...you've got us." Daphne said. "In fact, I've always wanted to perform on the keyboard."

Shaggy nodded before turning to Fred and Marcie.

"Like, what about you, guys?" He asked.

"Well sometimes when I'm bored, I play Guitar Hero on weekends." Fred replied.

"On an actual guitar?" Daphne raised an eyebrow as she turned to Fred.

"Not really." Fred shrugged.

"Works for me." Shaggy and Scooby said in unison.

"What do you mean?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"You could try out the drums, Freddie." Shaggy said. "I mean, it should be easy for you."

"I guess that could work..." Fred pondered.

"What about you, Marcie?" Daphne turned to Marcie.

"Sorry, I don't have any musical or vocal skills." Marcie sadly said. "I guess Velma won't be impressed with no-talent like me."

"Hmmm..." The guys turned and looked as they tried to think of something.

"Maybe you could be our stage manager?" suggested Fred.

"Stage manager?" Marcie raised an eyebrow.

"Like, you can manage our gigs and shows." Shaggy said. "I mean, with your computer, you can help our band see if there's a place somewhere that's looking for a band to perform and book a gig for us."

And you could help us with special effects." added Fred. "I'm sure you could use your scientific brain to create some blowing pyrotechnical mumbo jumbo."

"Yeah, I'm sure Velma and Madelyn would be very impressed." Daphne remarked. "I'm not sure why you feel like Velma won't like you if you don't have talent, but I'm sure she'll be impressed with all the bookings you give us and the money we'll make."

Marcie thought for a while before nodding, "Sure thing."

"Great, now all we need is a pretty cool name." said Fred.

"How about 'The Shaggy Rogers Experience?'" suggested Shaggy.

"Nah!" Scooby shook his head. "Row about 'Scooby and Scoobettes?'"

"Doesn't sound catchy." Marcie deadpanned.

"Yeah, who'd wanna read an album with a name like that?" asked Daphne.

Fred thought for a minute, "I've got it! How about 'The Meddling Kids?' That could work! I mean, people call us that every time we solve a mystery and stop the bad guy, so it makes sense that we use that name."

"Jeepers Freddy, that's actually not a bad idea." said Daphne.

"Yeah, and it's fitting." Marcie added.

Shaggy and Scooby both shrugged.

"Sounds okay." Shaggy said.

"Now all we need to do is to write a last minute song, rehearse, and hope for the best before tonight." said Daphne.

"How long should that take?" asked Scooby.

"Probably the rest of the episode." Daphne shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital, the doctor had finally removed Brenda's cast.

"Okay Brenda, you may open your eyes now." said the doctor.

Brenda opened her eyes and saw her cast removed and her leg looking as good as new.

"Oh my gosh, it's gone!" she gasped.

"Good, now try walking properly." said the doctor.

Brenda nodded as she got up from the chair and tried to stand on both legs.

Her leg felt a bit wobbly and asleep, but she started to attempt to walk. It wasn't exactly perfect, but she was able to walk nonetheless.

"Hey, I think I'm really getting the hang of this." she said.

"Ah, that's good." The doctor smiled.

"I can't wait to tell mommy and daddy and all of my friends." she said.

"I'm sure they're going to be happy to see you walking again." The doctor nodded.

"Yeah, they sure are." said Brenda. "I'm gonna call them right now."

She then pulled out her phone while the doctor wrote some notes.

"Hello?" someone on the other line replied.

"Hi momma!" said Brenda. "Guess what? I can walk again...kind of."

"That's nice honey," said Laruel. "Your father and I will be there shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the preschool, the kids were all drawing pictures with their crayons. Junior on the other hand, wasn't doing so good.

"This is what people draw on nowadays?" he wondered as he looked at the blank piece of paper. "It's as flat as the Earth."

He then shrugged as he stared at the paper.

"Excuse me?" said a little voice.

Junior turned around, and saw a little girl with square-shaped glasses and orange hair.

"Um, hello?" Junior replied.

"Hi, my name is Roxy!" said the girl. "You're new to the neighborhood, right?"

"Yes, I am." Junior nodded.

"I see." Roxie nodded.

"My name's Junior." Junior introduced himself.

"So, what are you drawing, Junior?" asked Roxy.

"I'm not sure." Junior shrugged. "I don't know what to draw."

"Gee Junior, maybe you could think of something you really like?" suggested Roxie. "I drew a picture of my kitty cat."

Junior shrugged. "There's plenty of things I like, so it's hard to choose."

"Why don't you tell me what you like, and maybe I can help you?" suggested Roxie.

Junior thought for a while before nodding, "I guess I like dinosaurs the most."

"That's a great idea, Junior!" said Roxie. "Maybe you can draw a picture of your favorite dinosaurs?"

"Uh...how do I draw?" Junior asked. "I've never drawn before."

"You've never drawn before?" Roxie asked, confused.

"Not really." Junior shook his head.

"Well Junior, try to think of your favorite dinosaurs, and then use a crayon on that piece of paper to show what they look like." Roxie explained.

"Okay, I guess I could try..." said Junior.

He then took a crayon, and started to think of his favorite things from back home. He put the crayon on the paper, and started to draw the image that was in his head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the gang is in a jam! How are they gonna write a number and start a band in just two hours at the last minute? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. A Day of School Ends

Eventually, Brenda was back home without her crutches.

She still had a little trouble walking, but was happy to have her leg back to normal.

"You were very brave, Brenda." her mother told her.

"Thank you mommy." Brenda smiled and hugged her mother.

"You're welcome pumpkin." Laurel hugged Brenda back. "Now give mommy a kiss."

Brenda nodded as she leaned over to kiss her mother's lips.

"I love you mommy." she said.

"Love you too, dear." Laurel nodded.

Brenda smiled at her mother and hugged her again.

"Becca sure is gonna be happy to see you all better when she comes home next week." Laurel smiled.

"She sure is!" Brenda beamed at her mother.

* * *

Meanwhile at preschool, Junior completed his drawing and showed it to Roxie. It was a drawing of him and his dad flying all over Bedrock, fighting crime.

"That looks pretty good, Junior." said Roxie. "Are those grayish-brown things flying pillows?"

"Pillows?" Junior asked.

"Yeah." Roxie nodded as she pointed to the images of Junior and his dad. "Those things in the sky."

"Oh." Junior said. "I think they're...storm clouds...yes, storm clouds."

"That's great, Junior." said Roxie. "I'm sure the other kids will really like your drawing when you show it to them."

"You think so?" asked Junior.

"Yep." Roxie nodded.

"Alright children, time to show your drawings!" Ms. Periwinkle called out to the kids.

All the kids nodded as they put down their crayons and held up their drawings.

One kid had a drawing of a fire truck, one had a drawing of a monkey, one had a drawing of food, and one had a drawing of the Powerpuff Girls. Finally, it was Junior's turn to present his drawing.

"Okay Junior, come show the class what you drew." said Ms. Periwinkle.

Junior went to the front of the class and showed his drawing.

"Woah." One of the kids remarked at the sight of the drawing.

Junior spoke up. "I made a drawing of dinosaurs, and a tone of houses made from stones."

"Wow, dinosaurs!" A second kid can be hear remarking.

"I have a rock collection at home, and I love dinosaurs!" said another kid.

"Looks like everyone in class here likes your drawing, Junior." Ms. Periwinkle remarked.

"Gee, I wasn't even trying." Junior grinned.

A short while later came lunchtime, and all the kids were gathered in the cafeteria for lunch.

Junior followed Roxie to an empty table to sit at.

"Boy, I sure am hungry." Junior remarked as he took his seat.

"Me too." Roxie said as she opened her lunchbox. "Where's your lunchbox, Junior?"

"Just give me a minute..." he replied.

Junior reached into his fur and started to search for his lunchbox. He took out several things that were inside such as a stone tricycle, a boomerang, toy soldiers, a yo-yo, and a bone. Finally, he found his lunchbox.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he saw his lunchbox. "Here it is!"

"Ah, I see." Roxie smiled as Junior put his lunchbox on the table.

As soon as Junior put his toys back into his fur, he opened up his stone-lunchbox and started to eat. The lunchbox contained three ribs, a thermos of cactus soup, and a bowl of colorful pebble-like cereal, all of which had been preserved in his fur from spending millions of years in ice.

"Wow." Roxie remarked. "Looks like a lot a food for one person to eat."

"Yeah, I haven't these in a while." Junior nodded before eating the food.

"Can I have some?" asked Roxie.

"Sure." Junior nodded.

Roxie took a spoonful of the colorful cereal and ate it. "Boy, this is really good Junior. What kind of cereal is it?"

"They're Fruity Pebbles." said Junior.

"Fruity Pebbles..." Roxie trailed off. "I've never heard of them. Are they made in another country or something?"

"Something like that..." Junior said.

Roxie shrugged before proceeding to dig into her lunch while Junior dug in as well.

When lunch ended, it was time for recess, which meant that the kids could all play on the playground for a little bit.

Junior found himself standing beside a swing with Roxie.

"I don't know how to swing Roxie" said Junior. "My legs are too short."

"I can push you." said Roxie.

Junior then grabbed both of the ropes and held them real tight.

"Good." said Roxie. "Now I'm gonna push you. Hang on tight!"

Junior nodded before looking forward.

Roxie started pushing Junior on the swing. As he went up and down, it really felt like he was flying up in the air.

"Wheee..." shouted Junior. "This is fun!"

Roxie smiled as she continued to push Junior on the swing.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to go back inside the classroom for the rest of the day. The kids all gathered around the rug for what the teacher had to say.

"Okay kids, it's nap time." said the teacher. "Which means no making a sound so that everyone can sleep."

There were a few yawns from the kids as she made the remark.

The kids each grabbed a small blanket and pillow, and the teacher turned off the light as the kids went to take their ten minute naps.

"I don't get it..." Junior thought as he laid down on the rug. "Why is everyone sleeping? I'm not tired..."

No matter how hard Junior tried, he just couldn't sleep.  
"Gee, this 'nap time' thing is really hard..." he thought. "Maybe I can just pretend to be asleep, and just watch everyone else sleep..."

He then looked around.

He saw that some of the kids were fidgeting, and not really asleep.

"Wilikers, it looks like I'm not the only one who isn't sleepy..." thought Junior.

Just then, somebody tapped on his blanket. He turned around, and saw that it was a boy with spiky, black hair.

"Are you sleeping?" whispered the boy.

"No." Junior shook his head.

"Neither am I." said the boy. "I'm just not tired at all. Are you new here? Some am I. My name's Chip."

"My name's Junior." Junior said.

"So where are you from, Junior?" asked Chip.

"Ah, I'm from Bedrock." Junior said.  
"Never heard of the place." Chip said.

"It's an obscure village from another country?" Junior grinned sheepishly.

"Oh." said Chip. "Well I'm from Sacramento."

"Sounds like a nice place." said Junior.

Chip then looked at Junior with such curiosity. "Say Junior, I couldn't help but notice that you have fur. Why do you have fur? Are you a mutant?"

"I honestly don't know." Junior shrugged.

"Okay then." said Chip. "Say, what do you like to do?"

The boys kept talking for quite sometime, and the next thing they knew, nap time was over and all the kids all went back to their regular preschool fun.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, the music competition had started early, which meant that Scooby and the gang had to think of something quick.

"You guys think you're ready?" Marcie asked the gang as they dashed through the last minute frenzy of preparations.

"Not really, but I guess we'll have to hope for the best." said Fred.

"What about you guys?" Daphne asked, turning to Shaggy and Scooby, as she warms up on the keyboard.  
"What Fred said." Shaggy said.

"Rye guess." Scooby shrugged.

The gang then headed to the backstage, where the Hex Girls were about to perform their newest song, "Trap of Love."

"I wonder where the Dinkley's are." Fred wondered as they looked around and saw that Velma and Madelyn were nowhere in sight.

Daphne looked at the audience, and saw Madelyn and Velma right in the front, cheering and screaming like crazy.

"I think I just found them." She said.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Shaggy remarked when they saw Madelyn and Velma cheering.

Eventually, the Hex Girls finished their performance and the audience (especially the Dinkley sisters) cheered with gusto.

"Jeepers, they're very good." said Daphne.

"Up next, the Meddling Kids!" said the announcer.

The gang gulped at the thought of performing for a bunch of people.

"Well gang, it looks like we're gonna have to try to knock em dead with a last-minute entry." said Fred.

"Good luck, guys." Marcie said.

The gang went to the stage to perform, hoping for the best. The performance started out a little wooden, but when they finally got into tune, they miraculously started rocking out and practically blowing down the spot. Their song may have been instrumental, but it was actually quite good for a bunch of amateurs.

"Jinkies, they are really good." Velma said as she watched the performance.

"Yeah, I'd love to meet those guys someday." added Madelyn.

Eventually, the gang finished their performance and were greeted by cheers.

"Alright!" shouted the announcer. "Give it up for the Meddling Kids!"

The crowd cheered with gusto again.

"And now, our judges will make their final say!" the announcer said as he pointed to the judges.

The first judge cleared his throat. "We are pleased that for the first time in the history of our competition...we have a three-way tie!"

"Three-way tie?" The gang looked at each other in surprise.

"That's right!" The announcer exclaimed. "A three-way tie between the Meddling Kids, the Hex Girls, and Wildwind! There will be a tiebreaker held in Australia in one week!"

"Wow." Fred said. "Looks like a trip to Australia is in order, gang."

"Now our families will have to see us compete." said Daphne. "I sure hope this gets me on the Blake Wall Of Fame."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the preschool, it was time to go home for the day.

"Okay children, time to go home." said Ms. Periwinkle. "Go get your things."

The kids then got up from their seats, grabbed their stuff, and walked out of the school to go home. Junior walked out of the school with Chip and Roxie.

"So are your parents coming to pick you up?" Roxie asked.

Sure." said Junior. "My momma goes to the school right next door to ours."

"What about you?" Roxie asked Chip.

"My dad should be coming here anytime now." said Chip.

"What about you Roxie?" asked Junior.

"My parents are coming soon." Roxie replied.

"Maybe the three of us can hang out sometimes?" suggested Chip.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Junior exclaimed.

"I know boys are icky, but I'd like to hang out too." Roxie added.

Junior then saw Taffy come right out of her school next door.

"I think I see my mom coming out of her school, bye guys!" he said to his new friends before walking next door to Taffy's school.

"Bye Junior, see you tomorrow!" Roxie waved her arm at the caveboy.

"See you tomorrow!" Chip waved back.

Junior nodded before running over to Taffy.

As she was walking, Taffy saw Junior running towards her.

"Momma!" Junior shouted as he ran to her.

Taffy got down on her knees and opened her arms, ready to catch Junior. "Hey sweetie!"

As he leaped into her arms, Taffy then added, "How was school, sweetie?"

"It was pretty good." said Junior. "I made some new friends today."

"Well that's super terrific." Taffy said as she carried Junior home.

"How was your day, mama?" asked Junior.

Ah, it was good like usual." Taffy nodded.

"Well, I can't wait for to go back to school tomorrow!" Junior said happily. "And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that..."

"This is gonna be a long school year." Taffy said in her thoughts as she kept carrying Junior home.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note:

It looks like Scooby and the gang are on their way to Australia to show their music down under.


End file.
